


庆祝生命

by Chinese Translations (MistressArachnia)



Series: Chinese Translations [3]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Chinese%20Translations
Summary: 随着生命的流逝，Nano 错过了很多东西。 生日就是其中之一。 今年，Akira想和他一起庆祝。(Chinese translation of "Celebration of Life")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatRMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatRMB/gifts).
  * A translation of [Celebration of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091066) by [Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier). 



> 我想为9月3日 Nano 的生日写这篇文章。 按长度分为两部分。
> 
> 这个故事发生在Nano离开之后，几年之后，Nano和Akira一起逃离了Toshima，逃离日本政府，在国外生活。 他们的关系变得更加成熟了，从那以后，他们两个已经习惯了舒适的日常生活。 Nano仍然相当天真和古怪，因为他大部分时间都是作为测试对象度过的，但是自从他和Akira有了更多的社交互动后，他说话的方式变得更加直截了当(有时候有点太直接) ，他的情感表达也变得更加丰富。

很难相信这就是他的生活。

Akira握着他的手。 在他们周围，孩子们的欢笑和玩耍的声音在城市公园里回荡。 Nano喜欢在下午来这里，在街边的小咖啡馆等待他的情人下班。 一切都很平静。 冥想。 那天早上一直在下雨，新鲜的土地散发着神圣的气息。 风吹过树枝发出沙沙的声音，伴随着他靴子底下落叶的嘎吱声，淹没了街上车辆的声音。

正是这些小事让生活变得如此有意义。 Nano珍惜这一切。 一切。 甚至寒风吹过他的脸颊，刺痛着他白皙的皮肤。 它很美，但也很肮脏和混乱，完全不同于Nano一生大部分时间呆在的贫瘠机构。 曾经在他面前只有一片无边无际的白色，现在世界突然变成了一百万种不同的颜色。 在这个小公园里，枫树曾经的绿叶开始变成金黄色，静静地落在下面的草地和街道上。 新形成的水坑抓住了他们，把他们带走，就像平静的湖面上的小船。 街道上溢出的石油散布在它们接触的水面上，在阳光下闪烁着有毒的彩虹色阴影。

这并不完美，这就是他喜欢这些东西的原因。 晚上，当他第一次躺在Akira身边，感受着对方有节奏的呼吸触碰着他裸露的胸膛时，他害怕入睡，因为他害怕睁开眼睛，却发现所有这些美丽的混乱只存在于他的想象之中。

但是当Nano轻抚着Akira的手时，手指间流过的电火花是他自己永远无法想象的。 这种温暖是真实的，另一个人坐在公园的小木凳上，身体的重量也是真实的。 每次他呼气的时候，Akira的呼吸都会产生一些白色的雾气。 奇怪的是，他可能从来不知道人类身体的活体温度可以被看到和感觉到。

大多数时候，这个公园是安静的，是阅读或画画的理想场所，或者只是在他的爱人身边散步，享受彼此舒适的安静陪伴。 但是今天，更多的孩子还是来了，他们把色彩鲜艳的盒子搬到一张木桌上，木桌上装饰着在秋风中飘动的彩色纸布。

“ Akira ......  他们在干什么 ? ”

在这刺骨的寒意开始降临的时候，他们突然来到这个公园，真是不可思议。 几个星期前，天气要好得多，但是公园里空无一人。

“孩子们？ 看起来像个生日派对。”

“这是一个奇怪的聚会时间。 为什么他们都选择现在出来? ”

Nano合上速写本，把他的黑色风衣紧紧地裹在肩膀上。 随着天气越来越冷，他越来越感激他们共同居住的那套通风良好的小公寓里有了壁炉。

“可能是因为今天是他们的生日，”Akira耸耸肩，“人们不能选择他们的出生日期。 当它发生的时候就会发生。 Akira拉着Nano的手，把一个温暖的纸杯压进去，“这是苹果酒。”。 我想你会喜欢的。 这最近在工作中很受欢迎。”

Akira默默地挪近了一点，与Nano分享他的体温，Nano欣然接受了这个提议。

“ 那么，有人出生了吗 ? ”

“ 不，不完全是 ...... ”

现在孩子们都围着桌子，唱得有点跑调，不协调。 他听不清他们唱的歌词。 这很奇怪。 Akira通常不太喜欢和孩子们在一起，但是尽管人越来越多，他的声调今天似乎并不特别恼火。 相反，它几乎是... 怀旧？

“ 嘿 ... ...  你知道你的生日是什么时候吗 ? ”

“ 不知道。 ”

“..... ”Akira停了下来，看着孩子们在操场上跑来跑去。 “如果你不知道确切的日期，你还记得什么吗？ 比如是什么季节，或者天气是冷是热...... ”

Nano摇摇头，冰冷的手指蜷曲握住温暖的苹果酒。

“在被烧毁之前，我几乎没有什么记忆。 我想......我当时太小，记不起来了。”

“你当然是，毕竟你刚出生。” Akira翻了翻眼睛，在Nano看来，这个动作似乎表明他说了些奇怪的话。 “我认为没有人真正记得自己的出生。 生日是某人出生的周年纪念日。 通常是你的家人每年都会提醒你，和你一起庆祝。”

“...... 如果有人关心过我出生的那一天，我也一点都不记得了。 ”

当他这么说的时候，Akira 紧紧抓住 Nano 的手。 Nano可以感觉到他的话引起了某种情绪反应，尽管他无法想象这可能是什么。 Akira把目光移开，盯着一片飘落地面的金橙色叶子。

Nano默默地沉思着，把温热的苹果酒端到嘴边。 闻起来很香。 可能是肉桂吧。 Akira最近带回家的许多季节性食物都有类似的味道，他越来越喜欢这种味道。

最后，Akira终于开口了。

“...... 你知道你多大了吗 ? ”

“ 不知道。 ”

Akira再次陷入沉默，几乎陷入沉思。 这些是人们通常知道的事情吗？ 也许他的伴侣希望从他那里得到一个不同的答案。 唉，他作为一个实验对象被关押的那些年，以及之前的那些年，都是一片模糊。 之后的岁月......毫无意义。

直到他遇到Akira。

“我知道我比你大，”Nano说。 “从那以后，我一直把见到你的记忆紧紧地放在心上。 当你握住我的手时，我记得我在想......那时你还很小。”

“嗯，是的，”Akira微笑着说，当他抬头看着他伴侣的眼睛时，脸上泛起了一丝红晕。 他是多么喜欢Akira的微笑，那种淡淡的红晕... ... 但更重要的是，他喜欢认为是他造成了这一切。 “那时你几乎是一个成年人，而我还是一个孩子... ... 但我不知道，那时的记忆仍然模糊不清。 我想…...你大概比我大八到十岁吧？ 我不擅长猜人的年龄。”

“ 也许吧。 ”

苹果酒尝起来和闻起来一样美味，当它接触到Nano的舌头时，温暖通过他的静脉传播到他身体的每一个细胞。 这种感觉一定是某种类似于满足的东西，他想。 一种看似简单的快乐，随之而来的是对活着的感觉的温柔提醒。

“ 除非我们得到你的医疗记录，否则我想我们可能永 远 都不会知道。 ”  Akira沮丧地叹了口气，在凉风中瑟瑟发抖。

“ 没关系。 ”

Nano伸出手，握住他恋人冰冷的手，紧紧地握住。 只要他能像这样抚摸他，其他的一切都不重要了。

“这个怎么样? ” Akira抬起头来，他冰冷的蓝眼睛眯成一条缝，带着那种他一次又一次地爱上的冷酷的决心。 “你的生日就是你复活的日子。 所以，我们离开Toshima的那天......可以是你的生日，因为那天你掌握了自己的命运。 当你第一次意识到你可以选择快乐而不是绝望。 那一天，你从一个没有生命的没有意志的玩偶变成了一个完整的人。 所以那天......你真的活过来了。 你还记得吗? ”

“是的，我当然知道，Akira。 我永远不会忘记那一天。 就是那天我知道了你的名字。”

Akira嘴角上扬，露出一丝微笑。 Akira的微笑可以照亮最阴沉的一天，即使是在夕阳落在枫树后面渐渐消失的灰色阴霾中。 Nano非常想把他拉进自己的怀抱，亲吻他，但是周围这么多人，他知道他们不能冒险引起任何不必要的注意。

“好！ 那就这么定了。 我们会......嗯......”Akira停顿了一下。 “......你还记得我们离开Toshima时的日期吗? ”

“没有。 在我们俩开始找工作之前，我从来没有任何理由去记下这些事情。”

“......” Akira皱了皱眉头。 “......我记得当时在下雨，天气刚刚开始变冷......有点像现在？ 所以一定是在每年的这个时候。 嘿，”Akira抬起手，把一缕黑发塞进了Nano的耳朵后面。 “我明天休息。 所以......如果我们谁都不记得确切的日期是什么时候，不如我们把明天定为你的生日吧? ”

Nano温柔地微笑着，在喝完另一小口热苹果酒时，他的手指轻轻地划过Akira的手背。

“ 如果生日只是为了让你感到活着的快乐，那么我和你在一起的每一天都是我的生日。 ”

Akira脸红了。 “...... 但我们应该选择一个实际的日期。 ”

“如果你愿意的话。 我不明白这样的事情为什么重要。”

“听着......”Akira紧紧地抓住他的手。 “在你生命的大部分时间里，可能没有人关心你的名字或者你出生的时间。 但是现在我在这里，我在乎。 我从来没有真正关心过任何人的生日，甚至是我自己的生日，但是我想和你一起庆祝。 所以让我们把明天定为9月3日，从现在开始你的生日，好吗? ”

“ 好吧。 ”

“很好! ” Akira差点从板凳上跳起来。 “我们或许应该在人变多之前出发。 我昨天刚拿到工资，所以我们可以在回家的路上顺便去杂货店买点蛋糕。”

“...... 为什么 ? ”  Nano把他的素描本夹在胳膊下面，一只手平衡未完成的苹果酒，另一只手拿着Akira的。

“生日那天吃蛋糕是传统。 来吧，我们走。”

当 Nano 跟着 Akira 穿过繁忙的街道时，他的嘴角泛起了一丝微笑。 尽管有刺骨的寒意，当他们的肉体接触时，他们两个身体之间无声的热量传递，他们对方的血液反应时，他们之间的小火花，是如此温暖，如此美妙。 太阳刚刚落山，街道两旁还没有关门的小商店正在一家一家地打开灯，引导行人到达目的地。 不是很远。 杂货店离他们的公寓只有两个街区，谢天谢地它很晚才关门。

他们一到，Akira 就径直走向烘焙区，把 Nano 带到一个令人眼花缭乱的展示台前，上面摆满了各种蛋糕的照片。 Akira随手拿起一本，翻过来看看背面的文字。

“ 既然我们现在有一套带烤箱的公寓，我想亲手为你做一个生日蛋糕。 ”

“ 我不知道你会做蛋糕，Akira。 ”

“嗯... ... 我以前从来没有真正做过一个，”Akira坦白道，把盒子放回架子上。 “但是我知道怎么做。 我工作的咖啡馆里的厨师有时会为特殊场合做这些东西。 你只要按照盒子背面的说明去做就行了。 应该不会太难。 你想要什么样的蛋糕? ”

Nano再次抬头看着一排排令人生畏的蛋糕粉。 “我不在乎。 你想要什么都可以。”

“不...... 今天是你的生日。 你可以自己选蛋糕。 这一整天都应该围着你转。 所以我想给你一种你想吃的蛋糕。”

唉，Nano完全不知道自己想吃什么样的蛋糕。 他只在几个场合吃过蛋糕，要么是Akira下班后把蛋糕带回家，要么就是两人一起去茶馆或咖啡店的几次。

“...... 我该怎么选择 ? ”

“我想，你只要看看那些盒子就行了。” Akira耸了耸肩。 “它们展示了蛋糕烤好后的样子。 你喜欢蛋糕，对吧? ”

“ 是的。 ”

“ 所以，假设你在一家咖啡馆点餐，然后选择你想吃的东西。 ”

Akira的说法听起来很简单，但这样的事情说起来容易做起来难。 在 Nano 曾经去过的咖啡馆和咖啡店里，可供选择的东西要少得多。 灰色的眼睛慢慢地扫视着众多的盒子，不知道该选择哪一个。 最后，他发现了一个特别的盒子，这个盒子在其他盒子中很显眼。

“...... 这个。 ”  Nano把它从架子上拿起来，递给了Akira。

“......” Akira睁大了眼睛，双手翻动着盒子。 “彩虹五彩糖屑蛋糕？ 我的意思是，如果那是你想要的，那没关系......”

“ 我喜欢这些颜色。 ”

“ 你当然会喜欢。 ”

“ 如果你喜欢其他什么类型的蛋糕，Akira，我也会喜欢你的选择。 ”

“不，如果这是你想要的，那我们就要这个。” Akira转过身，径直朝结账台走去。 然而，当他给他们打电话时，他几乎没有看店主的眼睛。

“ 哦，多么甜蜜 ...... 你们两个在一起真是太可爱了。 ”

“ 谢谢 ......” Akira嘟囔着， “ 这只是他的生日礼物 ......”

Nano面无表情地看着他们的对话，试图找出Akira明显不适的原因。 更仔细地看了看盒子，盒子正面用罗马字母写着“骄傲日快乐（Happy Pride Day）”。 在生日庆典上买这个不合适吗？

“ Akira ...... 我选错蛋糕了吗 ? ”

“没有。 这很好。”

“那你为什么脸红？ 难道你不应该在生日那天感到骄傲吗? ”

“这是......嗯，骄傲日是一个纪念那些爱上其他男人的男人和爱上其他女人的女人的节日。 我的意思是，还有更多，但这是它的基本要点。 彩虹就是这个的象征。 所以，如果你看到两个男人一起买彩虹蛋糕，我猜你就会认为他们是一对。”

Nano温柔地微笑着，紧握着Akira的手。 “ 那就完美了。 ”

“ 我想是的。 ”

他们手牵手默默地走着，最后一缕渐暗的光线终于消失在地平线以外。 当他们回到家的时候，天已经完全黑了，前面的灯也灭了，使得Akira很难找到门闩把门打开。 Nano耐心地等着，喝完了最后一杯苹果酒，这样他就可以在他们进去之前把杯子放进回收箱。 他们现在的公寓在二楼，在他们搬进来之前就已经装修好了。 这里并不奢华，窗户也需要重新密封，但是这里有他们两个在相对舒适和宁静的环境中生存所需的一切。 更妙的是，这个加拿大小镇非常偏远，几个月来他们已经听到了追捕他们的政府官员的一点风声。 对 Nano 来说，这个地方简直就是天堂。

他几乎一听到旧门铰链的吱吱声，他们就被一团灰色的小毛球袭击了。 他们的虎斑猫 Yume 来到他们身边，摩擦着他们的腿欢迎他们，优雅地在他们的脚之间穿梭。 Nano弯下腰去扶他起来，关上门，跟着Akira来到厨房。

“我敢肯定，我以前翻橱柜的时候看到过蛋糕盘。 我记得我一直想知道它们是什么，直到我看到厨师们在工作中使用它们。 它们又圆又平......我会继续找的。 上面还说我们需要什么? ”

“嗯? ” Nano试图让 Yume 一只手拿起蛋糕盒。 说明书是用英语写的，虽然他们都学到了足够的东西，但都不流利。 至少英文字母相对来说是语音的。 两个平底锅，一个大搅拌碗，五个分色的小碗，量杯和量勺，黄油，牛奶和鸡蛋。

“ 好吧，我想我们已经有了大部分 ......”

Yume  将他的头按在Nano的手上，沉默地要求得到关注。

Nano坐在沙发上，膝盖上放着他的猫。 现在，他最想做的事情就是和他的小家人在家里度过一个安静的夜晚。 唉，Akira似乎有其他想法，花了很多时间在柜台上爬，打开橱柜寻找他们的烹饪用品。 在 Nano 和 Yume 的注视下，令人眼花缭乱的一系列餐具摆放在柜台上。 Akira可能称之为简单，但是制作蛋糕的艺术正在变得越来越复杂。 就在他以为他的爱人终于结束了的时候，Akira打开冰箱门开始咒骂起来。

“ 怎么了，Akira ? ”

“我们没有牛奶和鸡蛋了。 我得回店里去买点。” Akira关上冰箱门，沮丧地瞪着它，仿佛他可以用全部的意志力恐吓它改变里面的东西。

“ 我们就不能不用它们做蛋糕吗 ? ”

“ 这是不可能的。 ”

“为什么不呢？ 我以前从来没有吃过加了牛奶或鸡蛋的蛋糕。”

“是的，你吃过，只是一旦所有的原料混合在一起，你就无法品尝它们了。 但你必须拥有它们，否则当你烘焙时，蛋糕就不是......蛋糕了。”

“...... 会是什么呢 ? ”

“ 我不确定，但味道可能不会很好。 ”  Akira伸手去拿他的夹克。 “ 我就待一会儿，你等的时候可以洗个澡。 ”

“我和你一起去。 然后我们回来的时候可以一起洗个澡。”

“ 不 ...... 不，我 ...... 嗯 ......” Akira举起手阻止了他。 “ 呆在这儿，好吗 ? ”

“ 你不想和我一起洗澡吗 ? ”

“不是那样的。” Akira红着脸看向别处。 “我得给你买份生日礼物。 你不能和我一起去，否则你会知道是怎么回事。 这应该是个惊喜。”

“你不需要给我任何东西，Akira。 你已经在给我做蛋糕了，除了你，我什么也不想要。”

“嗯......” Akira看向别处，脸还是涨得通红。 “......这是你第一次庆祝生日，所以我还是要给你准备一份礼物。 直到明天你才能看到它。”

Nano想争辩，但看到他合作伙伴的眼神，他知道这是徒劳的。 一旦Akira下了决心，就没有什么能阻止他了。 所以Nano只是躺在沙发上，听天由命，他的爱人给了他一个飞快的吻，然后匆匆撤退，留下他一个人。

寂静填满了空旷的空间。 Yume 抬头看着他，那双凶狠的蓝宝石般的眼睛让他想起了Akira。 他可能想吃点东西。 Nano把他放下，然后去厨房找他的食物。

一旦猫安静下来，Nano就冲向浴室，脱掉衣服。 他好像比平时花了更长的时间才把水加热，然后才走进去。 热水在他裸露的皮肤上流淌是他最喜欢的感觉之一。 这是一种安慰。 和平。 放松。 如果不是Akira拉着他那双血淋淋的手，带着他离开了那个魔鬼的城市巢穴，他将永远不会体验到的许多简单的快乐之一。 在那之前，他目睹了太多的死亡，以至于生命从他身边流逝。

他的爱人是对的——他们离开Toshima的那一天就是他真正出生的那一天。 那一天是他永远都会庆祝的日子，直到他和Akira并肩躺在地上，直到永远。

等到 Nano 洗完澡走出浴室，伸手去拿毛巾的时候，Akira 还是没有回来。 穿上法兰绒睡衣生起了火，Nano从书架上抓起一本书，坐在窗边看着他。 但是几分钟变成了几个小时。 每次他以为他听到台阶上有响声，结果却是一只流浪猫。 在温暖的淋浴和舒适的扶手椅之间，他的眼皮越来越沉重。

就在 Nano  渐渐入睡的时候，门闩的咔嗒声让他的意识进入了全面警戒状态。

“你睡着了吗？ 你本来可以直接上床睡觉的。”

Akira把食品杂货放在柜台上，打开冰箱把牛奶放好。 Nano的眼睛盯着手中的小盒子。 它用彩色的纸包着，用丝带系着，很像他之前看到的孩子们拿着的盒子。

“ 这是我的礼物吗 ? ”

“ 是的，但你要到明天才能看。 ”

“ 我已经看出来了。 ”

“不，我的意思是...... ”Akira叹了口气，关上了冰箱门。 “你明天才能打开。 但今天还不是你的生日，所以必须把它包起来。”

“ 是食物吗 ? ”

“ 不是。 ”

“ 那为什么还要包起来呢 ? ”

“因为这是一份礼物，礼物就是这样起作用的。 你得等到明天才能知道它是什么。 包装是为了让你在那之前看不清它是什么。”

多么神秘啊。 一种奇怪的感觉笼罩着他。 这不是完全的满足，而是更多的缺乏。 但这并不是一种原始的欲望，比如欲望或者饥饿，而是更加微妙的欲望。 这是其他人所说的好奇心吗？ 他拿起那个小盒子，小心翼翼地把它翻过来放在手里。 它又长又窄，而且相当轻。

“...... 是彩色铅笔吗 ? ”

“ 不是。 ”

“ 画刷 ? ”

“ 不是。 ”

“ 筷子 ? ”

“ 我到底为什么要给你买筷子 ? ”

“ 我开玩笑的。 ”

“嘿。” Akira笑了。 “好了，别瞎猜了。 我不会再给你任何提示了。 我们去睡觉吧，你可以明天再打开。”

令人恼火的是，甚至在Akira换上睡衣爬上他身边的床之后，Nano还是忍不住想知道那是什么。 不用说，以前从来没有人送过他礼物，所以他不知道会发生什么事情。

他仍然不明白为什么Akira要经历这些麻烦。 他肯定知道，只是单纯地在一起，靠在床上聊天，享受彼此的陪伴，就已经足够了。 但是，想到Akira为他做了这一切，想到他如此努力地让他快乐，他的心里萌生了温暖的想法。

Nano把Akira拉到床单下面，呼吸着他的气味，品味着他们之间熟悉的电火花的感觉。 他对着对方的脖子叹了口气，轻轻地吻了他一下，舔舐着他的脊椎，品尝着他汗水中的盐分。 他的爱人在他的牙齿和舌头的帮助下在他的怀抱中蠕动着，饥饿感随之而来。 他所爱的人如此紧紧地抱在怀里，如此生动，如此真实，这种感觉总是激发出他最原始的欲望。

Akira的呼吸渐渐变得越来越快，越来越困难。 当 Nano 把他抱在怀里，吮吸着他刚刚咬过的地方时，他并没有反对。 但是就在他试图把手伸进Akira的睡裤的时候，Akira把他打跑了。

“...... 别说了。 ”

“ 我不能。 ”  Nano把他拉近一些，把他的勃起摩擦到对方的臀部，轻轻地舔着Akira的脖子，在他耳边低语。 “ 今晚请让我触摸你。 ”

即使在昏暗的月光下，他也能看见Akira的眼睛眯成一条缝。 “......今天还不是你的生日。 睡觉吧。”

Nano在沮丧的困惑中叹了口气，把脸埋在Akira的脖子后面。 “以前从来没有过我的生日，我们已经过了很多次了。 求你了，Akira...... ”

“......我说停下来。 我们明天有很多事情要做，我们需要休息，否则我们会累得做不了。”

“ 明天你不需要做任何事，只要和我在一起就行了。 ”  Nano试图让他放心。 “ 今晚我想进入你的身体。 ”

“我已经很累了。 等到明天，好吗? ”

Akira翻了个身，愤怒地叹了口气，紧握着枕头，紧闭双眼，徒劳地假装睡着了。 它一点都不令人信服，Nano 也不买账。

“ Akira ......”

“听着...... ”Akira的声音变成了咕哝，Nano不得不靠近他才能听到。 “明天我会让你为所欲为的，好吗？ 我已经很累了，如果我们整晚都在做...... 这个...... 第二天我就没有精力再和你一起做了。 所以耐心点。”

他的心怦怦直跳。 明天..。

“... ...做什么都可以 ? ”

“...... 在合理的范围内。 ”

Nano软了下来，把他拉近一些，亲吻他苍白的脖子，试图满足于仅仅抱着他。 但是他的脑海里不停地浮现着这个画面。 现在他硬得像块石头，在这种状态下他根本睡不着觉。

Akira一定是真的很累了，因为他几乎马上就睡着了。 唉，那温暖的身体在他怀抱中的感觉和他柔和的呼吸声让更多的Nano被诅咒的血液流向他的鸡巴。 他情人的呼吸平稳、缓慢、有节奏...... 与 Nano 的呼吸截然相反。 Nano的手不假思索地顺着自己的身体往下摸，抓住了上升的悸动硬度。 透明的液体浸透了他柔软的内衣棉布。

他知道自己不应该这样做，至少...... 在Akira身边不应该。 感觉很自然，就像吃饭或睡觉一样。 他这辈子大部分时间都是这样做的，但出于某种原因，每次看到他自慰时，Akira 都会觉得非常尴尬。 唉，他看不出有什么办法。 如果他的爱人已经睡着了，他怎么会知道？ Nano很不舒服地移动身体，一边抬起一只膝盖盖在被子上，一边滑下裤子和内衣裤。

Akira靠近他，臀部贴近他的大腿。 Nano的呼吸在他的胸口停住了，觉醒的情绪在他的血管里汹涌澎湃。 饥饿的紫罗兰色的眼睛在他的情人的睡眠形式的每一寸，他的手移动得更快......更快…..

由于无法抵抗，Nano 的牙齿擦过了 Akira 肩膀上的肉。 咬得很轻，更像是咬了一口，一反常态的克制，但是他的爱人还是像他在激情剧痛时那样局促不安。 不一会儿，Nano 的身体就达到了高潮。

呼吸急促而又绝望，Nano 的目光从未离开过 Akira 的身体。 紫罗兰色的光芒慢慢消失在蓝色的海洋中，Nano拉近了Akira的身体，坐在他身边，整理着他的衣服，舔着他的手指。 谁知道明天会发生什么？ 薄薄的嘴唇覆盖着Akira柔软的银发，温柔地吻着他，让他的身体放松下来，然后睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二个“一半”比我想象的要长得多(它更像是总长度的四分之三!) 而且很污，所以我必须更新我的标签。
> 
> 当我写 Nano 的 NanoAki 时，我总是遇到这样的问题: 没有一个Nano的“真名”(而这个神秘的名字正是 Akira 在后期路线中叫Nano的名字)。 所以我的选择是: 1)继续让 Akira 莫名其妙地叫他 Nano。 2)使用 BS 旁白来解决，像“ Akira 喊出了他的真实姓名”而不写任何实际的对话。或者，3)使用我自己脑补的 Nano 名字。 我最终选择了选项3，因为坦率地说，在我写的这么多 NanoAki中，这个问题就是有点烦人。
> 
> “Nikolai”是俄罗斯男性版的“ Nicole” ...... 作为一个 Nano 的粉丝，坦白地说，比起给他取一个完全随机的俄罗斯名字，比如 Sasha 或 Igor，我更容易习惯使用 Nano。 (你能想象吗？ 在我所有的叙述中，他仍然是“Nano” ，因为他的名字永远在我的脑海和心中。

那些跟踪Nano梦境的恶魔是仁慈的，黑夜平静地进入了早晨。 当Nano醒来时，他首先感觉到的是Akira的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上重影。 他的眼皮打开，看到他的爱人站在他的床边，温柔地向他微笑。 从云窗透进来的光线在他们被褥上投射出微弱的光芒，雨水打在玻璃上的声音充满了他的耳朵。

“生日快乐，Nikolai。”

他还在做梦吗？ 他从心爱的人嘴里听到的名字并不是他已经习惯使用的旧代号，而是他的真名。 对他来说，这听起来仍然很陌生。 甚至不可能。 但是每次听到这个声音，他的心都要炸开了。 Nano伸出一只手梳理着柔软的银发，把Akira拉得更近一些，以回报他的吻。

“这里...... ”Akira把一个温暖的盘子放在他的腿上。 “你应该在它变凉之前吃东西。 我给你泡了茶和做了蛋包饭，还准备了烤法式吐司。 既然我们有牛奶和鸡蛋，我觉得这是一天开始的好方式。”

Nano从床上坐起来，睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛。

“我们为什么要吃蛋包饭和法式吐司? ”

“当然是因为今天是你的生日。”

“ ...... ”

Nano眨了眨眼睛，更仔细地检查着他膝盖上的金属板。 他能辨认出旁边用番茄酱写的字: “生日快乐。” 奇形怪状的鸡蛋仍然是热的，在它们的上面有一块污迹，看起来像是Akira试图画什么东西。 他的情人一定注意到他盯着他看，因为他突然开口说话了。

“ ......我本来想画只猫。”

Nano眨了眨眼睛，眯着眼睛看着这个变形的红色涂抹的煎蛋卷。 他转动盘子，试图从另一个角度看这幅画。

“它看起来不像猫。”

“如果你想成为一名艺术评论家，那就起来自己做一个猫形煎蛋吧。”

“……?”

艺术可能不是 Akira 的天赋之一，但事实上，他所有的这些麻烦都是为了他，这让 Nano 的嘴角露出了微笑。 所有这一切一定花了他的情人一些时间来准备。 他起得多早？

他还没来得及问，Akira 就消失在厨房里，留下 Nano 睡眼惺忪地盯着他的鸡蛋。 虽然有点焦，但味道还是新鲜的。

咬到一半，他们的大虎斑猫 Yume 从他藏身的床底下爬了出来。 他跳了起来，把爪子伸进柔软的毯子里，充满期待地凝视着半睡半醒的人类同伴，就像某种要求献祭的异教神灵。

Nano咬了一口蛋包饭，递给他，但是这只猫看起来对他的食物完全不感兴趣。 也许他也不认为Akira的作品看起来像一只猫。 在盯着他看了几分钟之后，Yume 显然觉得Akira做的菜对他来说还不够好，于是就直接走开了，连试都没试。

猫有时候很奇怪。 尤其是被宠坏的家猫。

Nano伸手去拿茶，听着外面正在升起的暴风雨的声音。 雨点开始打得越来越快，越来越重地打在通风良好的卧室窗户上。 Nano在颤抖。 淡蓝色的眼睛注视着水滴，它们互相碰撞，顺着玻璃往下滑，使他充满了怀旧之情。

他有那么多关于他的情人在雨中的回忆。 在Toshima，水滴撞击温室的声音淹没了他们愉快的喘息和呻吟。 他们挤在一起取暖，等待天气和追捕者通过。 他们躲在废弃的建筑物里，逃离摆在他们面前的黑暗的道路，一起开拓他们自己的命运。

多久以前，这一切似乎...... 然而，在此时，感觉仿佛只是昨天。

在 Nano 的蛋包饭还没吃到一半的时候，Akira 拿回来了两片烤面包，上面撒着糖粉和枫糖浆。 他一看到这情景，口水直流。 枫树的味道是他在加拿大生活时最喜欢的东西之一。

尽管看起来很美味，在煎蛋卷、烤面包和即将到来的蛋糕之间，Nano 不确定他能在醒来后这么快就吃这么多而不会感到胃不舒服。 多年的静脉输液、插管、饥饿和无味的营养补充剂让他的身体不习惯于依靠固体食物生活，他的身体系统仍然不能一次性处理大餐。 但还没来得及表达他的关心，Akira就爬上了他身边的床，交换着盘子。

“我想我们今天可以一起吃早餐。”

当他的爱人坐回到枕头上时，Nano真诚地感激地微笑着。 温热的枫糖浆洒在他的油炸面包上，闻起来就像天堂一样，与Toshima那无味的树木截然不同。 一起分享这顿饭将是一个完美的放纵开始一天。 他俯下身，在Akira的额头上吻了一下。 然后是他的脸颊。 然后是他的嘴唇。

“谢谢你，Akira。”

Akira笑了，似乎对这个回答很满意，于是两个人坐下来一起在床上享受他们舒适的早餐。 雨越下越大，开始只是细雨，但很快就变成了洪水。

事实上，Nano 就是这样活过来的。 当他们周围的天空被撕开的时候，感觉整个外面的世界都被冲走了。 只有他和Akira仍然安全地呆在自己的私人世界里，受到大自然的制裁和保护。

Nano把他的盘子放在床头柜上，掀开被子，招呼着Akira加入他的行列。 Akira靠得更近了，静静地靠在他的胸膛上。 Nano双臂环抱着他的爱人，平静地闭上眼睛，把他拉近，呼吸着他的气味。 无论他们在彼此的怀抱里度过多少时光，人类皮肤的单纯温暖总能让他着迷。 他想到他可能在不知道这件事的情况下就死去。

人类的生命是如此脆弱...... 但正是这一点让它们变得如此美丽。 当 Nano 像这样紧紧地抱着 Akira，感受着他的温暖和心跳，他知道自己有了活下去的理由。 他有些珍贵的东西需要保护。 他知道，只要他们还活着，他就会不惜一切代价保证他的安全。

因为现在，他的命运有了一个名字: Akira。 他的未来并不掌握在那么多无名无姓的人手中，他们利用他为自己谋取私利，而是和他爱的人在一起，他们也爱他。 有人想要他，不是作为一个武器或诅咒圣杯，而只是作为一个人。 因此，Nano有生以来第一次开始展望未来。

Nano的手指伸得更低，从Akira的脸颊到下巴，从下巴到嘴唇，在他们身后留下了刺痛的感觉。 Akira睡衣前面的纽扣很容易解开。 他想更多地触摸自己，感受肌肤之亲。 为了让他们的身体之间有更多的空间，Nano 轻轻地移动了一下，用双手扒掉了 Akira 的睡衣。 冷酷的手指寻找着他胸部和腹部的凹陷和隆起，当他们擦过他敏感的乳头时，欣喜地看着他雕塑般的身体弹起。 他用指尖捏住他们，感觉到Akira在床单下蠕动。 他的舌头滑到另一个人的脸颊上，渴望着Akira的味道。

他情人的身体是那么柔软光滑。 温暖。 纯洁。 完美无瑕。 也许这就是为什么每当Nano想要触摸他衣服下面的Akira时，这些暴力的原始冲动就会出现。 这是如此奇怪，希望立刻保护一个东西，并玷污它。 他想把他带到这里，现在，把他的指甲卷进他的皮肤，把他的牙齿咬进他的肉里。 把他当作自己的孩子。

“嘿...... ”

Nano不理他，轻轻地抚摸着他臀部和腹部之间的小缺口，在Akira的脸颊和脖子上轻轻地吻了一下，仿佛在安慰他... ... 仿佛他没有在抵抗那些开始扰乱他感官的兽性冲动。

为了做到这一点，他需要Akira放松。 他需要Akira投降...... 完全信任他，他会保护他的安全...... 尽管压倒一切的欲望想要活吞了他。 当 Nano 的手滑到他的睡裤下面时，Akira 的身体紧张起来。

“等等...... ”

“请让我触摸你，Akira。” Nano轻轻地对着他的耳朵说: “我会让你感觉很好的，我保证。” 他用手指钩住了Akira的裤子和内衣的下摆。 Akira的呼吸加快了，这表明Nano需要暂停一下，紧紧地抱住他，控制住他的内心。 过了一会儿，Akira会再次平静下来，也许会允许他继续下去。

但是看起来Akira有其他的计划。

“放开我......我还得把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来。 现在计时器随时会响。”

“别......”Nano紧紧地抓住他的腰部。

“只是......等一下......该死......” Akira做了一个大胆的表演，努力摆脱 Nano 的控制，但并没有真正用力。 如果说有什么区别的话，那就是他徒劳的努力让他更容易被脱掉裤子和内裤。 Nano知道，如果他继续这样抚摸他，Akira的身体会变得更热。 他可以让他感觉很好。 到现在为止，他们已经这样做了足够多次，他知道如何使快乐大于痛苦。

“昨天晚上...... 你说你会让我做任何事情...... ”无法抵挡诱惑，Nano抓住双手的手腕，把Akira平放在床上。 当他的背部碰到床垫时，他的呼吸很快就停止了。

“我知道...... 我会的...... 但现在还不行，好吗? ” 即使被困在他的裸体之下，Akira的目光仍然坚定，眼睛眯成一条缝。 他并不害怕。 即使知道 Nano 是什么，知道他做过的事情—— Akira 从来没有因为害怕而回头看他。 这情景使他极为兴奋。

“在做了这么多工作之后，我不会让蛋糕在烤箱里烤焦。”

说得有道理。 片刻之后，Nano不情愿地缓和了态度，控制住了自己的欲望，放开了对方的手腕。 尽管他之前散发出一种平静和勇敢的气氛，但是一旦他被释放，Akira就试图从床上爬起来，在他不顾一切地寻求重新获得一些表面的谦逊时，几乎摔倒在地。

但是当他去拿他的睡衣时，Nano 拒绝放弃。

“你不必为了把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来就穿上衣服，Akira。”

“ ...... ! ” Akira僵住了。 “即使是你的生日，我也不会光着身子在屋子里走来走去。”

“为什么不呢？ 如果你穿上什么东西，我就再脱下来。”

“......变态......”

Nano皱起眉头，眉毛轻轻编织。 “想要看到爱人的身体处于自然状态，这有什么变态的？ 我想看到你全部的样子。 这很正常，不是吗? ”

“也许...... ”Akira转过脸去，“但还是很尴尬。”

“那就穿件毛衣吧。”

“时间不够长，你知道的。”

“穿上我的吧。”

好像是命中注定的，厨房计时器嗡嗡作响，让 Akira 别无选择，只能顺从 Nano 的意愿，放弃他的睡衣。 为了不被打败，Akira迅速打开了一个抽屉，翻出一件 Nano 的旧羊毛衫，笨拙地把它拽过头顶。

“好吧。 高兴了吗? ”

冷酷的蓝宝石眼睛回瞪着 Nano，好像他敢于反对似的...... 但是 Nano 紫色的凝视很快被拉低了。 他的旧毛衣可能在Akira身上显得过大，但是没有任何东西覆盖他的下半身，它仍然没有留下太多的想象空间。 针织物从他的肩膀上垂下来，覆盖在他臀部的曲线上，几乎不够长来覆盖他那半硬的鸡巴的顶端。 当Akira转身向门口走去的时候，他那圆润、肌肉发达的臀部下半部分从棕色针织物下面露了出来，暗示着什么。

不知何故，这看起来比他完全裸体更加色情，尽管 Nano 相当肯定这种效果不是有意的。

尽管如此，他还是没有抱怨。

“......我只知道和你在一起的幸福，Akira。 你知道的。 如果你没有教我去感受这些事情，我可能已经死了，而不知道幸福是什么感觉。”

Akira的嘴唇微微转动，露出一丝微笑，但计时器仍然无情地嗡嗡作响，Akira冲向厨房，Nano紧紧地盯着他。 经过短暂的喧闹之后，警报被静音了。 从卧室里，他可以听到盘子叮当作响的声音，还有烤箱开关的喧闹声。

他的想象力在脑海中盘旋，想知道他的爱人伸手去拿高高在上的餐具，弯下腰去打开烤箱是什么样子... ... 一个人呆在被窝里没什么意思，所以 Nano 把自己从床上拽了起来，走到厨房去看他衣衫不整的爱人在干什么，差点被 Yume 绊倒。

或者至少...... 他看起来是这么做的。

听到尖叫声Nano吓了一跳，几乎立刻出现在Akira身边，他正在厨房里用手在一股水流下洗手。

“没关系，我只是碰了一下蛋糕盘的侧面。 天气很热。 我以前从没用过烤箱，所以我忘了厨师们拿东西的时候要用毛巾。 但现在没事了。 别碰平底锅，否则你也会被烫伤的。 蛋糕需要冷却一段时间，然后我们可以把它从锅里拿出来，在上面涂上糖霜。”

“ Akira...... ” Nano 的指尖在水流中轻轻抚摸 Akira 的手背。 尽管他希望如此，但这并不能治愈他们。 但这是他唯一能做的。 他想知道，如此深深地厌恶看到Akira受伤是不是虚伪......同时又拼命地希望和他一起做一些毫无疑问会给他带来痛苦的事情？

为什么爱情会激发出如此矛盾的冲动？

“我很好。 真的。”

Nano亲吻着他的头顶，双臂从后面环抱着Akira的胸部，把他拉近，他痛苦的呼吸渐渐开始变缓。 他的眼睛游移不定，他发现自己凝视着蛋糕平底锅，看着里面万花筒般的色彩。 他不知道Akira是怎么做到的，但是他第一次烘焙的结果确实看起来有点像盒子上的蛋糕。 现在他们的整个房子闻起来都很香。

从眼角余光中，Nano发现了 Yume，他扑通一声坐在柜台上，旁边是Akira昨晚带回家的一个小包裹。 他把手越过Akira的肩膀，把它捡起来，若有所思地把它翻过来。 里面似乎有什么东西在移动，一个微妙的重量变化引起了他的好奇心。

“我现在能打开这个吗? ”

Akira几乎没有抬起头来，关掉了厨房水槽里的水流，把烫伤的手紧紧地按在胸前。

“你可以等我们吃完蛋糕再打开。”

Nano顺从地放下了包装，不想在他知道里面是什么之前损坏里面的东西。

Nano抓住Akira的肩膀，深深地吻了他一下。 慢慢地，几乎是虔诚地，Nano把受伤的手指放到了嘴唇边。 凉爽的嘴唇擦伤了发红的皮肤，湿润的舌头弹出来品尝和缓和烫伤的痕迹边缘。

“那么...... 我现在可以和你做爱了吗? ”

Akira把目光移开，他的脸颊涨红了。 “等我们吃完蛋糕。”

Nano皱起了眉头。 “但我们刚吃过早饭。”

“我知道，但是......等蛋糕做好了，好吗? ”

他渴望的不是蛋糕，Akira肯定知道这一点。 Akira在他的胸膛上蠕动着，尽管很难说是不舒服还是觉得有点兴奋。 也许两者都有。

“这块蛋糕意味着什么? ”

Akira诱惑地扭动着他的臀部。 尽管Nano徒劳地试图掩饰，但他大腿上的轻微硬度是显而易见的，直接激发了他的核心。 他可能不会直接说出来，但很明显，Akira也有这种感觉。

知道这些只会让你更加难以抗拒。

“......我不知道。”

Nano闭上了眼睛，沿着情人的手掌跟着舌尖。 他的另一只手从毛衣的下摆下面滑了下来。

“那为什么我们要先吃蛋糕再做其他事情呢......? ”

Akira扭动身体的方式并没有让他获得自由，只是让Nano的血液脉搏更加困难。 现在Akira肯定知道他是在嘲弄一头野兽。 他的情人可能暂时驯服了他，但是如果他继续这样下去，Nano 就无法控制自己了。

“我不知道，好吗？ 这就是人们在生日那天做的事。”

Akira试图退后一步，但是撞到了柜台上。 就像一只被蜘蛛网缠住的苍蝇，他已经被困住了。 他无处可去。 Nano的嘴唇微微翘起，带着一丝傻笑，他把一只膝盖压在两腿之间，用臀部摩擦着另一只穿着衣服的胯部。

“你知道在这个世界上我最想要的就是你，Akira。” 当Nano温柔地抚摸着对方的大腿内侧时，牙齿轻抚着对方的手掌。 “今天不是应该庆祝活着的感觉有多好吗? ”

当他的手滑得更高时，一个火花从 Nano 纤细的指尖滑过。 他可以感觉到他男朋友已经半硬的鸡巴在他的手掌中膨胀，Akira的血像磁铁一样被吸到他触摸过的每个地方的表面。

“嗯，是的，技术上来说，但是...... ”Akira坐立不安，试图移动他的臀部来抵抗刺激的冲击。 大多数人喜欢蛋糕和礼物。 它应该是特别的。 哈......住手...... ”

“但是后来...... ”Nano突然停止了攻击，让Akira气喘吁吁。 他轻轻地抬起手，抓住Akira的下巴。 他们的眼睛紧锁着。

“那我可以和你做爱吗? ”

Akira苍白的脸颊泛出一抹美丽的粉红色，但即使在自己欲望的重压之下，他依然冷静地凝视着Nano的紫罗兰色。

“我想可以。”

Nano微笑着，把他拉近。

“......那么我希望蛋糕尽快做好。”

Akira张开嘴想回答，也许是想给出某种尖刻的反驳，但是在任何声音出现之前，Nano 翘起了下巴，以一个更好的角度勾住了他的嘴唇，用一个吻封住了这个承诺。 他的口味是诱人的甜和泥土的味道，与挥之不去的淡淡的枫树和糖。 Nano忍不住想尝尝他的味道。 他想到处品尝他的味道，撕下他的衣服，舔他的身体，直到他变得贫穷和顺从，甜蜜的呻吟像音乐一样从他的嘴唇滑落。

出乎意料的是，在Akira回答之前，有了一个短暂的节拍，他诱人地分开嘴唇接受了。 当他感觉到对方的舌头滑过他的下唇时，觉醒涌入了 Nano 的血管。 但是在他还没来得及过于激动之前，Akira 伸出手，从柜台上抓起那个小盒子，把它塞进 Nano 的胳膊里。

“好吧，好吧...... 你最好趁我们还在等蛋糕冷却的时候打开你的礼物。”

如此明显的诱饵。

......

但是他不得不承认他很好奇。

经过一段时间的考虑，Nano 从他固定的位置释放了 Akira，拿起了彩色盒子。 Akira默不作声地看着他把包装纸翻过来看。 纸是用胶带粘在一起的，如果他非常小心的话，他可能不会把纸撕得太厉害。

“嗯…... 用你的手指，而不是牙齿。 还记得吗? ”

对。 Akira不喜欢他咬包装纸，即使他只是试图打开它们。 他对这类事情很讲究。 经过几次失败的尝试，Nano认为用指甲切胶带似乎能得到最好的效果。

包装纸下面是一个普通的白色盒子。 上面没有任何文字表明里面可能有什么。 Nano抬起头，看到Akira耐心地看着他，他那通红的脸颊上仍然有一丝血色。

“......打开它。”

Nano服从了，但是盒子里还有... 另一个盒子？ 奇怪。 然而，这个看起来要华丽得多。 它是柔和弯曲的，由柔软的黑色天鹅绒质地的材料和金铰链制成。 Nano用手指在它的边缘上摩擦，不完全确定它是什么材质的。 当他用手指把它撬开时，他看到一个银色的小椭圆形挂在链子上。 看起来......像条项链？

Akira究竟为什么要给他一条项链？

“打开它。”

“......打开什么? ”

“是一个挂坠盒。”

Nano茫然地盯着他，不知道他是什么意思。 Akira叹了口气，拿走了天鹅绒般柔软的盒子，打开了银色的椭圆本身。 犹豫了片刻之后，他又把它递了回去，现在脸红得更厉害了。

当Nano看到银色椭圆里面的东西时，他愣住了。 有那么一瞬间，时间仿佛停止了。

里面是一张小照片: 一张Akira的照片，这是同年早些时候 Nano 在他们短暂访问日本期间自拍的。 镜头里，Akira躺在草地上，周围是野花和落下的樱花，他仰望着镜头，脸上洋溢着真正的幸福。

Akira双臂交叉防守，避开了Nano的目光，但他的眼睛时不时地抬起来，好像是为了捕捉他的反应。

“......你一直说你生日只想要我。 我并不是要从蛋糕里跳出来什么的，但这让我思考。 在你拍完这张照片之后，我会发现你几天，几周，甚至几个月之后还在看它。 你告诉我那是因为你一直想那样记住我。 所以我想...... 我不知道......也许你会喜欢戴这个，所以即使我们分开了，你还是可以看到我。”

只有雨滴落下的声音和他自己心脏的跳动打破了他们之间的沉默。 Akira把目光移开。

“我知道这很傻。”

Nano觉得自己已经失去了说话的能力。 他无法形容内心膨胀的情感。 有那么一会儿，他仍然呆呆地呆在原地，继续茫然地盯着挂坠盒和Akira之间。 他的心脏跳得很厉害，感觉就像要从胸腔里跳出来一样。 这是一种类似于幸福或爱情的感觉，但更为强烈。 更有激情。 这几乎是伤害。

人们通常会有如此强烈的情绪体验吗？ 如果是这样的话，他不得不想知道它们中的任何一个是如何运作的。

“Akira......”

除了那个简单的词，Nano 说不出更多的词了，他抓住 Akira 毛衣的下摆，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。 长长的手指缠绕在银色的头发上，嘴唇发出摩擦的声音。 Nano在融化。 溶解。 他的舌头紧紧地压进对方的嘴里，他的本质溢了出来。 随着他们之间每一次热烈的呼吸，感觉他们的灵魂正在融合。 如果这样做可以加入他们，使他们成为一个实体。

他们的生活变得多么超现实: 爱上别人的简单快乐，以及被爱的回报。 这是如此自然。 人类生来就不应该与世隔绝，正如人类不应该没有食物和水一样。 然而，也许是因为Nano已经在孤独中忍受了这么长时间，他内心的感觉有时会强烈到无法抗拒。

Nano离开了，他低沉的声音在另一个人的脸颊上低语着，他紧紧地抱着他。

“谢谢你，Akira。 我会永远戴着它。”

也许现在他明白了这一天。 某人的生日。 这就是活着的感觉。 庆祝生活是多么美好。 想想看，他可能在不知不觉中死去。 如果没有Akira，他可能很容易闭上眼睛最后一次没有任何感觉。 他可能已经死了...... 甚至没有活过。

Akira紧紧抓住他，竭尽全力地恢复呼吸，好让他能说话。

“我不知道它是否防水，所以你可能想在淋浴时脱掉它。”

在他强烈的情感漩涡中，一种简短的、柔和的声音突然出现在 Nano 的胸膛，在他停下来之前从他的唇边流出。 这是笑声吗？ 他？Nicole Premier，笑了吗？

美丽，亲爱的Akira...... 一如既往的实际。 他忍不住又吻了一下已经肿胀的嘴唇。

“我现在可以戴了吗? ”

Akira假装漠不关心地耸了耸肩，但他简单的微笑暴露了他的真实感情。

“这儿。 弯腰。 我来帮你戴上。”

Nano把盒子递给Akira，单膝跪地，就像一个骑士在他的主人面前展现自己一样。 他低下头，紫罗兰色的眼睛透过长长的睫毛凝视着，惊奇地看着Akira挑着他脖子上的扣环。 项链坠落在Nano的心脏上方，既是一种象征，也是一种身体上的提醒: 无论他去哪里，从这里到永恒，他永远不会再是孤独的。 这会不断地提醒他，他那些孤独和绝望的日子已经一去不复返了。 作为逃犯，他知道他们未来的生活充满危险和不确定性，但不管他们在一起的时间有多长，Nano都会珍惜每一刻，直到生命的最后一刻。 他的生命现在属于Akira。

“......来吧。” Akira笨拙地试图把Nano拉起来。 “你为什么不在厨房的桌子旁边等着，我去给蛋糕上糖霜呢? ”

“不，我想和你一起去。”

“ ...…好吗？ 我的意思是，柜台离桌子只有三步之遥，但是没问题。 如果你愿意，你甚至可以帮我给蛋糕上糖霜。”

Nano抓住Akira的手，跟在他身后，仿佛进入了一种恍惚的状态，看着他用一把银色的小刀在蛋糕盘的边缘绕了一圈，然后把蛋糕盘翻过来放到架子上，举起来，露出近乎完美的彩虹圆圈。 然后他撬开一个装着白色糖霜的罐子，把它放在他们中间。

“我该怎么做? ”

Akira耸了耸肩。

“你只需要...... 从罐子里拿出糖霜，然后把它涂在蛋糕上。 尽量把它弄得平滑些。 当这一层是均匀霜，我们会把其他的放在顶部然后冰冻它。 然后我们把糖屑放上去。”

“好吧。” 这听起来很简单。

“……!”

当 Nano 伸手进糖霜罐时，Akira 愣住了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，徒手舀起一团糖霜，直接倒在蛋糕上。 然后，他按照Akira的指示，用手指均匀地将它铺在水面上。

“这样好吗? ” Nano问道，吃完后舔着指尖上的糖霜。 味道清淡而柔滑。

Akira继续凝视着。

“我做错什么了吗? ”

“嗯...... ”Akira眨了眨眼睛，“我本来打算用刀来做糖霜的，但我想只有我们会吃这个，所以...... 我想这也行得通。”

在第一层蛋糕的基础上，Akira 取消了剩下的第二层未结霜的蛋糕。 取出更多的糖霜涂在上面，就像他以前做的那样。 当他完成后，Akira打开一个小罐子，里面装满了彩虹糖屑，摇晃着它们的表面。 他轻轻地动了动手腕，示意Nano在餐桌旁坐下。

一旦他坐下来，Akira放了一个单一的蜡烛在蛋糕上面和关闭灯光。 现在还是中午，所以天还没有完全黑下来，尽管外面刮着暴风，他们的公寓没有得到很多自然光线。 点燃了一根火柴。 蜡烛一点燃，整个东西就像祭品一样放在他面前的桌子上。 他十分肯定他不值得这样做。

“我想，这个时候通常都会有人唱歌。”

“什么样的歌? ”

Akira耸了耸肩。 “ ......这有点傻。 这只是人们在吹灭蜡烛之前通常唱的一首生日歌。”

“我会为你唱歌，Akira。”

“不...... 这是...... 我应该为你唱歌。 我只是不太擅长唱歌。”

Nano抬起头，眼睛是淡蓝色的，嘴角挂着愉快的微笑。

“我喜欢你的声音，Akira。 我想我喜欢听你唱歌。”

“很好...... ”Akira闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，开始唱起来。 这不是他所期待的吟唱，也许适合这样的仪式，而是一个简单的旋律与简单的歌词，但从Akira的嘴唇中，它迸发出充满活力的色彩。 几乎是音乐刚一开始，歌声就结束了，房间里闪烁着昏暗的烛光。 Akira抬头看着他，带着一丝尴尬的微笑。

“现在许个愿，吹灭蜡烛。 你每年庆祝的时候都应该有一支蜡烛，但是既然这是你第一次庆祝生日，我想一支就足够了。 如果你一口气做到了，你的愿望就会实现。”

“我可以许任何愿望吗? ”

“是的。”

只要想一想，Nano 就知道自己到底想要什么了。

“那么我希望我能让你在我们生命中的每一天都像今天一样快乐。”

火焰瞬间熄灭了。 Akira笑了。

“来......把手给我。 如果你不用手给蛋糕上霜的话，就不会那么凌乱了，但是......”Akira拉低下了睫毛，小心翼翼地把Nano涂满糖霜的手指放到唇边。 一条粉红色的舌头伸了出来，旋转着舔食着停留在他指尖的奶油。 Akira的舌头感觉如此柔软和感性，当他感觉到温暖湿润的嘴唇紧紧地环绕着每个手指时，甜蜜的电流波峰贯穿了他的整个身体。

Akira最后一次看到那双沾满鲜血的手是什么时候？ 他一直很害怕，然后... 害怕当他看着Akira的蓝眼睛时，他看到的只有恐惧。 当Akira看到他是个怪物时，他会背弃他吗？ 他会在恐惧中奔跑吗？ Nano知道他应该这么做，但祈祷他不要这么做。 这是一个自私的、绝望的愿望，但这是他唯一的希望。

但是Akira已经把他那双浸透了生命本质的血红色的手拿到了嘴边... 吻去了鲜血。 即使他的灵魂永远无法得到净化，Akira还是接受了他。

当糖霜消失后，Akira 站起来再次打开灯，把蛋糕拿回柜台切片，让 Nano 依然在浪漫的迷茫中飘荡。 切了一小块后，Akira把它端给了他。 它是美丽的-所有旋转的颜色和香草结霜。 一个比他自己更有价值的人的供品。 Akira递给他一把叉子，坐在他身边，期待地看着他第一口吃下去。 还有他的第二个。 第三。

“………”

Nano默默地吃着，若有所思地咀嚼着，享受着他爱人的存在，聆听着雨水敲打百叶窗的声音，思考着已经变成现实的奇迹。

“……怎么样? ”

“………”

Nano眨了眨眼睛，Akira的声音把他的存在主义思想拉了出来。

“......味道还可以吗? ”

一个奇怪的问题，考虑到他已经吃了一半。

“是的。”

Akira叹了口气，双臂交叉在胸前，Nano悄悄地吃完了另一口。 再来一口。 然而，Akira仍然用同样神秘的表情盯着他。 有点不对劲。

“怎么了，Akira? ”

“没什么......只是...... 味道真的不错吗？ 你以前吃过别的蛋糕，所以你应该知道它的味道。”

“味道不错，Akira。”

“......”Akira垂下了眼睛。

“如果你不相信我，就试试吧。 你会看到我说的是实话。”

Akira似乎并不相信。 Nano叹了口气，放下叉子。

“它尝起来很像他们有时在茶馆里吃的小蛋糕。 不过这个更好，因为它是由Akira制作的。 天气很暖和，就像Akira。 而且很柔软，就像Akira。 而且色彩鲜艳，就像秋...... ”

“等等，”Akira打断了他。 “我怎么还是那么‘多姿多彩'？ 我选择了我的命运。 我选择了你。 你的颜色是我唯一的选择。”

“不......我不是在打比方。 你的眼睛是蓝色的，是生命的颜色。 你的头发是银色的。 你的皮肤是白皙的，但是当我触摸它的时候，它会呈现粉红色。 当我触摸你更低的地方...... ”

“好吧! ” Akira拦住了他，脸涨得通红，好像要证明他的观点似的。 “我明白了。”

Nano默默地又咬了一口。

“你为什么不吃，Akira? ”

“ ......我本来想说的，我想我只是看着你有点心烦意乱。 我还担心你不喜欢呢。”

Nano吃完了正在咀嚼的一口，然后用叉子拿起最后一块，递给坐在他旁边的情人。 Akira固执地盯着我。 但过了一会儿，他心软了，张开嘴接受了。 一点糖霜涂抹在他的下唇上。 没等邀请函，Nano弯下身子把它舔干净。

“看见了吗？ 它的味道非常好。”

Akira笑了。 “我很高兴。”

Akira似乎对蛋糕的质量感到满意，于是把Nano的空盘子拿到厨房。 Nano紧随其后。

“你可以留在那里，我只是再去拿一块，这样我们就可以分享了。”

“Akira......”

Nano从手中接过刀和盘子，自己勤勤恳恳地切着蛋糕。

“轮到你吃了。”

作为回应，Nano 又给了 Akira 一口叉子上的东西，他亲切地咬了一口，没有大惊小怪。 但是，当他试图给他另一个，Akira拒绝。

“你也吃吧。 这是你的生日蛋糕。”

顺从地，Nano把蛋糕扑通一声放进嘴里...... 只是身体前倾，把嘴唇贴在Akira的嘴唇上，撬开他的嘴唇，用舌头把蛋糕塞进嘴里。

“……!”

Nano又咬了一口。 Akira后退了一步，怀疑地看着他。 但是Nano只是沉思地咀嚼着，用一种难以理解的表情看着他的爱人。 他用叉子又切下了一小块，然后递给了Akira。

但是这一次，当 Akira 准备拿起它的时候，Nano 轻轻地抽动了一下他的手，不小心把它掉进了他的毛衣前面。 Akira皱起眉头，双臂交叉。 他毛衣的下摆随着动作诱人地升起，露出了他鸡巴的粉红色尖端。

“你是故意的。”

“也许是吧。”

Nano又给了他一口，这次允许他再吃一口。 他放下吃了一半的蛋糕，转向Akira。

“吃完你的蛋糕。 然后掀起你的毛衣。 或者说，是我的毛衣。”

Akira的脸变得通红，他一动也不动地服从，但当Nano用叉子和嘴唇喂他剩下的蛋糕，并抓住他毛衣的边缘时，他也没有抗议。 没有进一步的仪式，Nano清除了他的脖子，直到他的整个身体是充分显示。 他俯下身子，舔着从Akira胸口流下来的流氓糖霜，舌头上有一种熟悉的刺痛感。

Akira看向别处，脸涨得通红，胸部随着每次急促的呼吸上下起伏。 他的皮肤光滑整齐，只有几道未受损伤的小伤疤，凸显出乳头的淡粉色。 在Nano碰到他之前，他的两腿之间已经开始出现轻微的硬度。

也许是期待？

他这么迷人。 Nano永远无法理解为什么Akira总是表现得好像不好意思让他看自己的身体一样。 尤其是现在，在他以前见过他一百次的自然状态之后。 进入了他的身体。 触摸他的每一个地方。 还有什么可羞耻的呢？

Nano捡起装着一半香草糖霜的罐子，用手指舀出一些，慢慢地、蜿蜒地涂在Akira的身上。 Akira惊讶地倒抽了一口冷气，扭动着身体，几乎要掉下毛衣。

“继续举着，不然你会把糖霜弄得我的毛衣上到处都是。 我保证把你舔干净。”

Nano并不真的在乎他的旧羊毛衫，但它是一个很好的借口，有时，一个借口就是Akira所需要的全部。 果然，Akira一言不发地把毛衣的边缘用自己的手抓起来，把衣服拉得更高，勇敢地保证了面料的安全，让Nano可以完全接触到自己的裸体。

好极了。

还在蠕动的Akira睁大眼睛看着Nano弯下身子，用舌头追踪着自己身体上的旋转图案。 当他感到他们之间熟悉的电流火花时，他打了个寒颤。

他的爱人是美丽的——没有别的方式来形容他。 尽管他们是同性恋，Akira的身体和他自己的是如此的不同。 这些细微的差别使他激动不已。 Akira个子比较小，但是他皮肤下面波纹状的肌肉已经越来越多地被定义为他作为街头斗士和伊格拉成员的生活的结果。 他的过去被写进了他的血肉之躯，Nano珍惜着这一切。 即使在逃离日本政府多年之后，他的身体仍然保留着自己的定义，即使是在另一个政府中可能被忽视的最小的运动也会被强调出来。

Nano闭上了眼睛，虔诚地亲吻着Akira抽搐着的半硬的鸡巴底部。 慢慢地，他把嘴唇贴在紧张的肚子上柔软的灰色毛发上。 他想要所有的一切，所有的一切。 他想把自己的每一寸皮肤都记住。 他希望这句话铭刻在他的脑海和心里，这样他就永远不会忘记了。

凉爽的嘴唇紧贴着温暖的皮肤，沿着他的腹部肌肉的小脊直到 Akira 的胸部。 Akira的肌肉在这种关注下绷紧了，当他感觉到Nano冰冷的手指在他的乳头上打转时，他本能地扭动起来。 Akira在那里非常敏感。 他的身体移动的方式，当他触摸他们使Nano流口水。 他非常想咬它们，但是他小心翼翼地追着它们，感觉着舌头下面的小细节变硬了，他把它们一个一个地放进嘴里。

Akira轻柔地抽泣了一声，屁股抵住了Nano的大腿。 他在颤抖，他的呼吸清晰可闻。 Nano过去常常担心，当他这样做的时候，Akira会害怕，所以他会停下手头的事情，紧紧地抱住他，温柔地抚摸他的身体，等待他的颤抖停止，然后再把他推向更高的快乐高度。

一些人类的情感对他来说仍然很难理解，但是经过多年的经验，Nano 已经知道 Akira 的颤抖常常只是表明他正处在被诱惑控制的边缘，而最轻微的推动就会把他推向边缘。 现在，Nano 可以感觉到 Akira 臀部的张力，这些微小的动作来自两个不相容的欲望: 放弃控制，屈服于他的欲望，或者抑制自己。

Nano的舌头在他苍白的皮肤上描绘着舞动的图案，戏弄着他隆起的胸肌，感觉着Akira的紧张随着那些微小的颤抖动作的加强而增加。

“啊......”

Nano的舌头轻轻掠过他的乳头，舔着画在乳头上的白色糖霜，无意中，Akira的声音滑了出来。

“嗯......！ 啊，嘿! ”

Akira跳了起来，当 Nano 咬下去的时候，毛衣差点掉在他的头上。 这还为时尚早，他知道这一点，但诱惑带来了他的情人在他的怀抱中翻滚已经太大。

有时候….... Nano只是不想抗拒潜伏在内心深处的野兽。 钉子扎进坚实而柔软的肉体，揉捏着探索着，一股新的欲望涌入他的血液。 上帝，他想要他。

Akira的呼吸变得狂野起来。 他局促不安，试图摆脱情人的牙齿和舌头的攻击，但没有成功，只发出一声短促的呜咽。 当Nano离开时，他看到Akira曾经涂满糖霜的乳头已经红肿，硬邦邦的，还有闪闪发光的唾液。 它看起来很脆弱。

为了表示歉意，他伸出舌头，安慰地舔了舔，但即使是那湿漉漉的温柔一扫也让Akira坐立不安，呻吟起来。 他的公鸡现在在Nano的手中哭泣，他无法阻止自己的臀部扭向Nano的双手。 为了把这件毛衣撑起来，Akira耗尽了所有的自制力，当他看到Nano的视线发生变化时，他开始发出喘息的声音。

真漂亮。

他把注意力转移到另一个乳头上，那个乳头上仍然覆盖着白色的糖霜。 但仅仅是看着它，Akira 就开始颤抖，Nano 粗糙的舌头甚至还没来得及碰到它，Akira 就试图挣脱自己的手掌。

他无法逃脱，而Akira肯定比任何人都清楚这一点。 一旦他的目标在他的视线范围内，没有人能够阻止一件活的武器。 Nano抓起糖霜，无情地把Akira拖到附近的餐桌旁，把他平放在背上，并迅速解开他羊毛衫上的扣子，防止他把身体藏在背后。 这时Akira的鸡鸡已经硬如磐石，当Nano出现在他面前时，他的鸡鸡在诱惑地跳动着，看着他的情人像一顿美味的饭菜一样摊开在厨房的桌子上。

看到Akira如此脆弱，总会激发他的掠夺本能。 野兽开始接管一切。 简直想把他生吞活剥了。

也许，沉浸在这种幻想中不会有什么害处...... 只是一点点。

“等等......! ”

当 Nano 舀出更多的糖霜时，Akira 睁大了眼睛，把他画成了祭品。 冰冷的手指在银白色的头发中蜿蜒，猛拉着对方的头，迫使对方的头以一个更合适的角度向后伸展，露出他脖子上未受损伤的肉。 他的舌头沿着Akira下巴的斜坡滑动，从锁骨一直滑到耳朵，然后又滑下来，煞费苦心地在他身上的每一寸肌肤上都亲吻了一下。 他舔去白色的糖霜，露出光秃秃的皮肤，在他白皙的粉红色皮肤上，刚刚开始形成一些暗黑色的瘀伤。

Nano的牙齿找到了它们的印记，他咬了下去，那只空着的手滑了下来，欣喜地看着他情人臀部的鹿角，那只涂满糖霜的手向下扫去，摸着他的大腿和脉动的鸡巴。

“该死，Nikolai...... 啊...... 这不是给蛋糕上霜的方法! ”

“啊...... 你是对的...... 我忘了一件事.......”

“什么... ? ” Akira眨了眨眼睛，似乎对自己收到的回复感到惊讶。 Nano的表情依然空白，但他的眼睛开始闪烁和漩涡与彩虹紫色的光泽。

”巧克力屑”

“……!”

Akira的眼睛睁得大大的，双手摩擦着桌子的两边，拼命地寻找桌子的边缘。 Nano 捡起了一个放在附近的几乎空空如也的糖屑包。 里面剩下的人很少了，但他悠闲地用手掌摇着剩下的东西。 Akira呼吸困难，蓝色的眼睛抬头看着他，不敢相信。

在这种姿势下，他很容易张开双腿。 Akira没有时间做出反应，他的膝盖紧贴着胸部，一条彩虹般的小道从他的阴茎底部一直延伸到顶端。 Nano舔了舔嘴唇。

“来吧...... 嗯...... 这可能是我第一次尝试烘焙，但这个蛋糕肯定比那个好吃! ”

“没有什么比你更好吃了，Akira。”

一个软弱的懦夫，更多的是顺从而不是挑战，逃脱了Akira的嘴唇。 他不愿意和他争论这个问题。 现在不行。 Nano第一次把它叼在嘴里的时候，Akira咒骂他，用手扒开他浅棕色的卷发，尽管他神志不清，力量衰弱，但还是拼命想把他推开。 不过，很难说他不喜欢这种感觉，因为他只坚持了几秒钟，然后就硬生生地钻进了活生生的武器的喉咙。 事后 Akira 什么也没说，紧紧地抱着他，复杂的情感让他的脸涨得通红，Nano 无法理解，他的胸口冻得发烫，轻轻地颤抖着，直到他闭上眼睛，紧紧地抱着他的爱人入睡。

从那以后，Akira再也没有真正反抗过，甚至自愿张开双腿，尽管当他的爱人滑下来跪在他的大腿之间时，他的脸颊仍然通红。 这是一种强烈的性欲，看到一个如此强壮和坚忍的人不是在痛苦和羞辱中挣扎，而是在快乐中挣扎。 看到他预料到了这一点。 想要它。 想要他。

“今天是你的生日，你不必这么做...... ”Akira局促不安地说，“我们今天可以做你想做的事情。”

“你也想要这么做，Akira。”

Akira张开嘴想回答，但实际上他并没有真正开火，也没有反对的意愿。 他紧闭双唇，艰难地咽了口唾沫，大腿颤抖着，听天由命。

当Nano的舌头碰到Akira的身体时，身体下面的血液被他自己的血液带到了身体表面。 他们两个是同一枚硬币的两半，互不相容，相反，但是紧紧相连，他们彼此需要对方...... 并且极度渴望成为一体。

Nano粗略地舔了一下 Akira 的鸡巴下面，舔掉了他之前撒的糖霜和糖屑，唾液混合着 前列腺液。 糖霜的甜味和苦味混杂在一起，但他喜欢每一滴。 每当他的舌头受到这种苦涩的感觉时，就好像他在品尝什么被禁止的东西，甚至是神圣的东西。

Akira的手指纠结在一团团黑色的卷发里，呻吟着自由地流出。 他的声音令人陶醉，驱走了他最后一丝控制的痕迹。 饥饿和欲望交织在一起，突然间Nano全神贯注地舔着Akira的鸡巴，舔遍全身，舔遍四周，绕着头旋转，贪婪地用舌头在哭泣的缝隙中来回奔跑，速度越来越疯狂。

这看起来太快了，糖霜的伪装已经被舔干净了，但是当Nano拉拉回来，他们纯粹的混合液体形成了一条半透明的线，连接着他的舌尖和Akira的鸡巴顶端。 看到这色情的景象，他的眼睛里燃起了一团紫色的明亮的火焰，他发现自己无法移开视线。

Nano把手指涂在他们身体提供的透明液体上，手指滑落到更低的位置，抚摸着他情人紧绷的球，在柔软的脸颊之间滑动，在他紧绷的入口处画上湿润的圆圈。 闪亮的眼睛透过长长的睫毛向上看，看着他的情人的表情，Nano的嘴唇紧闭在顶端，舌头环绕着他的头，他把他拉得更深。

Akira的入场本能地收紧了这种亲密的入侵。 不管他们做了多少，Akira的身体仍然抵抗着他。 他知道这样被插入感觉不自然，甚至不舒服，但他需要Akira接受它。 接受他。 Nano继续轻轻但坚持不懈地抚摸着他，深深地吮吸着他，直到他的小弟弟击中了他的喉咙后部，以分散他对这种奇怪的感觉的注意力。 在 ENED 研究小组手中强制插管多年，早已使他的呕吐反射消失了。 他把头向后仰，让Akira的臀部抬起来，从他身上获得他想要的快感。

这种快乐让他无法呼吸。

Akira用手捂住嘴，抑制住他的哭泣，眼睛狂野而绝望，他的身体几乎处在Nano吞噬他的边缘，那个探索的手指挤过粉红色的肌肉环，让他放松下来。

仅仅看着另一个像这样松开，就足以让 Nano 几乎达到极限，而他甚至还没有被触碰过。 他开始意识到他可以像这样射精，只是看着他，触摸他的身体，品尝他的液体。 每次他感觉到Akira紧紧的屁眼夹住了他的手指，这种感觉直接传到了他的腹股沟，就好像他已经进入了他的身体，而不是被浸湿的棉花束缚住了。

Nano开始感到头晕目眩。 他可以感觉到Akira的球紧紧地抓在他的手里，感觉到他的臀部紧张，并知道已经达到了他的极限。 唉，到目前为止，他还是只能把一根手指伸进去。 他需要他的放松，希望他投降，把自己交给Nano的怀抱。 如果他不这样做，他的肉体将撕裂的时候，他进入。 Nano不情愿地离开了，喘着气，把他心爱的人留在悬崖边上。 他把注意力转移到更低的位置，把大腿向后推，双腿跨过肩膀，迫使自己的身体进入一个更加脆弱的位置，在两腿之间安顿下来。 强壮的双手支撑着他的臀部，分开柔顺的臀部。 一条湿润的舌头沿着他的大腿内侧滑动，停下来舔他的蛋蛋，在圆润的脸颊之间蜿蜒下降之前快速地转动和吮吸。

当他感觉到舌头轻轻拍打着他的入口时，他几乎要从桌子上跳下去，他的呻吟几乎是一声尖叫。 他扭动得很厉害，试图把他的爱人从那个精致的肌肉环上推开。 经过一番徒劳的挣扎之后，他试图翻身逃跑，而 Nano 的反应是让他自由行动...... 只是把他脸朝下推到桌子上，抬起他的臀部，推开毛衣的布料，这样他的屁股就完全暴露在外面了。

Akira肿胀的老二把清澈的液体滴到地板上。 战败后，他把脸藏了起来，浑身发抖。

“Akira......”

“求你了...... 现在就进来吧...... ”

我如果不准备好你的身体就进入的话，就会伤害你

“我之前告诉过你，今天我会让你对我做任何你想做的事...... 我不会违背这个承诺。 不管有多痛苦。 所以...... 做你喜欢做的事吧。”

Nano微笑着，摇着头，双手抚摸着对方的背部和臀部，他希望这是一种抚慰人心的方式。

“你表现得好像我要折磨你似的。 我要和你做爱，Akira。 即使我伤害了你...... 我也想让你感觉好一点。 如果只有我一个人，那就毫无意义。”

“我不在乎。 随便你怎么伤害我。 我会痊愈的...... 最终。”

“哈...... ”Nano的呼吸在一个温柔的笑声中溜走了。 “你真的把自己的骄傲置于自身安全之上吗？ 多么愚蠢。 你忘了唯一一个这样对你的人是我，而我是一个从来不懂得谦虚概念的人。 这是一种我不想学习的人类情感。 谦虚没有任何意义，只会伤害那些固执坚持的人。”

“………”

“唯一看到你这样的人是我，Akira，我爱你。”

“......但我还没碰到你呢。”

“只要你做好了忍受的准备，你就可以随心所欲地抚摸我。 我想这次我不能再退缩了。 我太想要你了，Akira。 所以...... 让我来吧。”

从Akira嘴里发出的声音几乎是呜咽，但他没有抗议，过了一会儿，勉强地点了点头。 它看起来就像一只受惊的小猫，Nano情不自禁地抚摸着它，安慰着它。

“别担心...... 在我进入你之前，我会让你感觉良好的。 我保证。 我想让你像我想要你一样想要我。 这是我最想要的。”

Akira深深地吸了一口气，在他张开双腿抬起臀部的时候稳住了自己。

尽管他有意退缩，但看到Akira弯下腰，拱起背部，献出自己...... 对他做了一些事情。 他抵挡不住诱惑，轻轻地咬了一口Akira丰满的圆屁股，在醒来的时候留下了一道发红的痕迹。 起初，舌头轻轻地摇曳着，探索着，同时又虔诚又戏弄着，努力地沿着那个紧密的粉红色圆圈的边缘移动。 Nano在舌头上来回滑动，享受着肌肉抽搐和舌头收缩的感觉。

Akira大声喊道，优雅地拱起背部，他的呼吸在深深的喘息和呻吟中消失了。 他的脸仍然埋在桌子里，滴着水的公鸡在厨房的地板上漏出一个小水坑。 他的屁股在疯狂地颤抖，但是Nano的舌头一定比之前干枯的手指感觉更好，因为他的入口在他的指导下很快就松动了。

一道闪电划过天空，照亮了黑暗的厨房，发出怪异的闪光，使Akira的皮肤闪闪发光。 暴风雨又来了，潮湿的声音从他们的身体里传出来，消失在狂风暴雨中。 渐渐地，Nano温和的步伐变得更加粗犷，更加大胆，更加充满激情，他强行深入内部。

Akira抓住桌子的两边，拼命地想要得到牵引力，随着他愉快的喘息和呻吟，臀部及时地跳动起来。

细长的手指滑到前面，抚摸着Akira被忽略的老二。 Nano戏弄着在他的裂缝处形成的液滴，并用拇指在顶端划过，直到它们被清澈的液体覆盖。 当他把一只手从前面移到后面，和他的舌头一起玩耍和戏弄 Akira 的入口时，Akira 颤抖着，喘着粗气，但没有反抗他，甚至当 Nano 把他的另一只手从他的阴茎上移开去挤压和按摩他的臀部时也没有反抗。 那一小圈粉红色的肌肉现在充分展示出来了，随着Nano继续用舌头挑逗它的边缘，它肆意地攥紧了拳头。 湿漉漉的手指挤进去。 然后是另一个。 他们进去的时候要容易得多，当他试图再加一个的时候，几乎感觉到他的屁股在把他拉进去。

一股热浪直冲向他的腹股沟，这种感觉直接传到了他的鸡巴上。 Nano再也受不了了。 这时他已经又硬又湿，以至于他的精液已经浸透了他的内裤，睡裤的前面也湿了。

但是这样的事情是没有办法的。 Nano离开了，一双明亮的紫色眼睛在看着他的情人四肢伸展地躺在桌子上，毛衣拉到腰部，臀部诱人地翘起来。 他自己的身体在呼唤着解脱，他的思想混乱不堪。 他的眼睛从来没有离开过他恳求的伙伴，他把自己从浸湿的棉花的束缚中解放出来，脱得一丝不挂。 他不再被他们之间的布的感觉所累，他俯下身去亲吻Akira背上和脖子上留下的痕迹。 他全身紧张得发抖，呼吸急促，瞳孔放大，像一只发情的野兽。

“哈...… 不不不...... ”

Nano把身体里的三个手指向前弯，寻找着身体里那个坚硬的地方，他知道那里会给他带来最大的快乐。 当Akira的声音变高，像钉子在旧木头上摩擦时，他知道他找到了。

天啊，他多么想要他。 由于无法抵挡诱惑，Nano用他丰满的臀部摩擦他疼痛的鸡巴，增加他自己身体的水分，进一步润滑他的通道。 Akira扭着他的屁股，把屁股抬得更高，邀请Nano做任何他想做的事情。

“啊！ 嗯，嗯...... ”

“Akira...... 请看着我，Akira。 我想看看你的脸...... ”

Akira英勇地挣脱了他的手掌，但是Nano抓住了他的腰，把他拖到了附近的椅子上。 蓝色的眼睛遇到了紫色，满脸通红，头昏眼花，努力集中注意力，他的整个身体因为需要而颤抖。 他颤抖的双腿几乎被自己的重量压弯了，但Nano紧紧地抓住了他。

Akira带着几乎是敬畏的表情看着他，看着Nano裸露的身体，他唯一的衣服---- Akira系在他脖子上的银色小项链---- 提醒着他怀里的男人是多么的爱他。

“我什么都想看。 求你了，Akira。”

Nano坐了下来，邀请Akira跨坐在他的大腿上。 Akira的腿抖得厉害，他试图爬上去的时候差点摔倒，但是Nano一直抓着他，轻轻地引导着他，直到他的腿搭在身体的两侧，他的屁股刚好悬停在Nano颤动的鸡巴上。 Akira紧紧地抱着他，双臂紧紧地搂着Nano的肩膀。 当他们的身体连接起来的时候，他需要用尽所有的自制力才能不插入他的身体，他感觉到自己的鸡巴顶端被柔软的温暖和紧绷包裹着，而不是允许 Akira 以自己的速度逐渐降低自己的身体。

Akira的眼睛睁得大大的，当 Nano 的老二的头完全插入他的身体时，他猛地吸了一口气。 他停了下来，呼吸急促，在空中盘旋，直到他的身体适应到最佳状态。

蓝色的眼睛，生活本身的颜色，探索自己的深处。 为什么，他不知道。 但是Nano情不自禁地吻了他，双唇紧闭，忍受着对方轻柔的呻吟和急促的呼气，慢慢地把自己放低，直到被Nano的老二完全刺穿。 Nano深深地叹了口气，温柔地抚摸着他毛衣下面的另一个人的背，好像在抚摸着他。

要是能永远保持这样就好了，他们的身体是一个整体，一个生命。 当他们像这样结合在一起的时候，就好像他的血被净化了一样。 即使这只是一种幻觉，Nano也能感觉到自己的心跳加速......渐渐地，他知道自己正在被治愈。

“我爱你，Akira。 即使我的身体化为尘土，我也会永远爱你。”

作为回应，Akira的脸颊变成了美丽的红色，他更有力地吻了Nano的嘴唇，把舌头伸进Nano的嘴里去探索，然后开始慢慢抬起臀部，身体因为丰满和不适而颤抖。 他还没有准备好让 Nano 进入他的身体。 他的身体仍然需要适应他的长度和周长。 不过，这还不错。 不管他体内的野兽多么渴望自由，Nano知道，当他看到同样的火焰在他的合作伙伴清澈的蓝眼睛里燃烧，感受到同样的需要在他的翘臀，等待都是值得的。 后来，当他们的感官达到极限时，即使是痛苦也会变成快乐。

这样 Nano 就不用退缩了。

Akira挣脱开来，轻轻地转了转头，仿佛不看对方的眼睛可能会让他隐形。 他咽了一口唾沫，深深地吸了一口气，抬起臀部，以平稳而有节奏的动作轻轻地放下。 他已经准备好了，默默地向他的伙伴发出信号，告诉他可以行动了。

还有上帝，他多么想强暴他。

但是看到Akira这样骑着他的景象实在是太美了，不能错过，Nano想要尽情享受。 通常情况下，现在 Nano 已经控制了它们的运动，深深地插入，瞄准内部的甜蜜点，直到甜蜜的呻吟从他的嘴唇溢出。 又过了一会儿，他又把屁股放在 Nano 的大腿上，Akira羞怯地瞥了一眼，几乎带着疑问。

“我要你骑着我，Akira。 可以吗? ”

Akira的脸上泛起了更深的深红色，他不可思议地看着 Nano，好像他刚刚问了什么荒谬的问题。

“求你了，Akira？ 就待一会儿。 我要你从我这里拿走你真正需要的东西。”

Akira坚决地点了点头，深吸了一口气，接触到了Nano的眼睛，开始用更大的力量和速度抬起和放下身体，紧紧地握住他搭档的鸡巴，麻木的感觉沿着他的脊椎传来。 当他的手指滑过Nano的身体，摩擦着身上的小伤疤时，一声哽咽的呻吟从他的嘴里溢出来，他的臀部一遍又一遍地摩擦着大腿。

“啊...... 啊...... 啊...... ”

Akira再也控制不住自己的声音。 而 Nano 似乎也不能。 Akira饥渴、愉悦的喘息声和呻吟声使他体内的某种东西突然断裂并着了火，几乎没有任何警告的声音惊醒了里面的野兽，他们的声音混杂在一起，他们的身体开始像一个人一样移动。

“啊...... 哈...... ! ! ! ”

这感觉简直太完美了，不像是真的。 超现实的，梦幻般的。 当他像这样把 Akira 抱在怀里，沉溺于自己的身体，品尝自己的肉体，看着他在抚摸中快乐地扭动身体时，有些时候 Nano 会发誓说他已经死了，上了天堂...... 如果不是因为一个发人深省的事实，即如果他真的死了，天堂对于一个像他自己一样受到污染的灵魂来说不太可能是一个目的地。

但他再也不在乎了。 永恒可以等待。 这种世俗的快乐正是 Nano 最想要的。 事实上，他知道这一切都是短暂的，转瞬即逝的... ... 只会让一切变得更加美好。 他想要一切，他试图用他的眼睛，他的心，他的手，他的舌头，他的牙齿，他的鸡巴来喝完这一切。 Nano会珍惜每一个时刻，每一声叹息，每一次爱抚。 在他的余生中，Nano 将把这些珍贵的记忆带在心里。

Nano抓住了Akira滴水的勃起，及时地按照他们有节奏的动作抚摸着他，把他自己的液体涂抹到他的臀部和腹部，使劲地插入Akira炎热、令人厌烦的通道。

他的理智和理智随着每一次亲吻、每一次爱抚，都在他潜意识的迷雾中越滑越远，化为灰烬。 取而代之的是欲望，饥饿，占有，需求..。

侵略性…

Nano的脑子里一片空白，他清楚地感觉到另一个男人正在紧紧地抓住他的鸡巴，大腿收紧，在他的手上和腹部喷射出白色的欲望，他控制的最后一丝痕迹就像风中的烟雾一样消失了。

Nano的牙齿找到了它们的印记，咬进了Nano脖子上柔软的肉里，Akira尖叫起来。 这是一种兽性的冲动。 他想品尝他，标记他，吞噬他，声称Akira永远是他自己的。 但是如果Akira有任何反对意见的话，他已经不在乎了。 他扭动，过度刺激，他的鸡巴仍然硬和敏感的触摸。 他气喘吁吁地用力按住 Nano 的老二，把那个人挤进去。 Nano的身体在被推下悬崖的时候突然停了下来，他所有的思绪都消失在一片热度和兴奋的幸福迷雾中。

Akira紧紧地抱着他，亲吻着他，用手指抚摸着他脖子和胸口交叉的伤疤，他的身体痉挛着，努力地喘着气。

“我爱你，Nikolai... ... 生日快乐。 谢谢你的降生。”

* * *

之后，他们彼此拥抱了很长一段时间，从坚硬的椅子上滑下来，纠结地躺在厨房的地板上，聆听着雨敲打的声音。 暴风雨开始减弱了。 Akira的白皙皮肤上开始出现深色的瘀伤，这些瘀伤来自他之前接受的吻痕和咬痕，Nano温柔地抚摸着它们，他的爱人依偎在他的胸前。

两人都出了汗，浑身脏兮兮地沾满了彼此混合的液体，一旦他们恢复了足够的体力，可以步行去洗手间，除了一起洗澡，他们别无选择。 温暖的水流冲刷着他们，使他们感到平静和安慰。

“你的染料开始褪色了。 我现在可以看到你棕色的头发了。”

Akira用手指抚摸着Nano的卷发，洗着他深色头发上的洗发水。

“对不起。 我下次去商店的时候会买更多的。”

“不，没关系...... 你的黑头发很好看，但我仍然喜欢想，也许有一天我们会住在一个不用染发的地方。 我想再看看你自然的头发。”

Nano停顿了一下，边想边伸手去拿护发素。

“......你喜欢我的头发变浅的时候吗? ”

“是的。 这是我注意到你的第一件事。”

“那么......当我决定把它染成黑色的时候，你难过吗? ”

Akira咯咯地笑着，摇着头，冲洗着自己的头发，伸手去拿肥皂。 Nano已经尽最大努力清洗掉从大腿流下的精液，但是基于 Akira 伸手触摸自己的方式，他肯定没有完全完成这项工作。 一丝罪恶感涌上了他的心头，尽管从Akira微笑的样子来看，他一定没有为此感到太多的烦恼。

“不......我并不难过，因为这意味着你终于能够以自己希望被人看到的方式表达自己，而不是世界要求的那种方式。”

Akira放下肥皂，当他看到情人眼中的柔情时，那种罪恶感也开始消失，他继续说下去。

“不管你的头发是什么颜色，我都想和你在一起。 总有一天，如果你的头发变成白色或银色，我也会爱你。”

Nano的嘴唇微微翘起，露出满意的微笑。 当他和Akira在一起的时候，许多情绪涌上心头，一个比一个更令人愉快。

“我想我会喜欢的。 如果我的头发变成银白色，那么我会和你一样，Akira。”

* * *

在一天结束的时候，Nano 和 Akira 依偎在一起，非常开心。 但是当他看着时钟的时候，他的精神下降了。

“再过几分钟，我的生日就过完了。”

“这倒是真的。” Akira打着哈欠，依偎在Nano的胸前。 “你得再等一年，才能再次过生日。 明天我得像往常一样回到咖啡馆工作。 我想盘子是不会自己洗的。”

Akira俯下身，把头靠在Nano的胸腔上。 安顿下来时，Nano亲切地抚摸着自己的头发。 起初他对这种行为感到困惑，但现在他知道自己在做什么了。 有时Akira会像这样躺上几个小时，静静地听着他的心跳，直到他在怀里睡着。 他告诉他，它每天跳得越来越厉害。

Yume 跳回床上，蜷缩成一个毛茸茸的灰色球。

这一天很快就要结束了，但是节日的短暂性使它更加美丽。 在某种程度上，这也是一个承诺。 只要悲剧避开了他们，明年Akira也会和他一起庆祝... ... 以及这之间的所有日子。 当Akira出去工作的时候，Nano可以看着他脖子上的小吊坠，他会永远记得这一天，Akira为他做了如此特别的东西。

“我爱你，Akira。” Nano低声说，把他拉近。 “我也期待着为你庆祝生日。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望你们享受这个纪念 Nano 的小小的生日派对。 我有一大堆的 nano 相关的粉丝作品，我正在考虑编辑和发布，所以如果你喜欢这一篇，请让我知道！ <3
> 
> 我也画画，cosplay，翻译和角色扮演 Nano，如果有人感兴趣的话。 我的discord是 Nicole Premier # 2419，tumblr 和pillowfort账号是nicolepremier，instagram账号是 Nicole Premier，twitter 账号是 nanopremier 。 我还在学习如何使用社交媒体，但是我总是乐于接受别人的请求！ <3

**Author's Note:**

> “Yume”在日语中的意思是“梦想”。 对于一只公猫来说，这是一个相当女性化的名字，但是当 Akira 把这只小猫交给 Nano 的时候，他坚持要 Nano 这个名字...... 他选择了这个名字。


End file.
